Forgiveness in the Moonlight
by silentlight
Summary: Sakura dies, and Yue has to deal with a new Card Mistress... R&R pls!


Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Forgiveness in the Moonlight  
  
She was a pale shadow on the brightest night of the month in summer. No clouds blocked the rays of the moon from stretching out to the town of Tomoeda, caressing the Earth's children and their creations. She stood on the roof of the clock tower, where the view of the town was presented before her. This was her first night in Japan, upon the solemn request of the rigid moon guardian, Yue. As for her sun guardian, he had left her the moment they reached Japan, but she knew he was safe, for the bond between Master and Guardian remained strong.  
She glanced at him, but saw no smile grace his thin pale lips, even though he was obviously in his element, and at the peak of his power. She could guess at the pain he was holding in his heart, and wanted to comfort him in any way possible, but the pain present in her own heart kept her from doing so. Instead, she drew her cloak tighter about her, trying in vain to keep herself warm. Although it was summer, her body, used to the high temperatures of the tropics, was trembling with the cold. The hems of her simple black silk gown flapped gently about her bare legs as she shivered.  
Yue did not spare his new Card Mistress a glance, even though he had indeed noticed that she was shivering. He understood fully what Sakura had expected of him, but still raged against the Fate that had deemed that he must forever fall in love with his Masters, and for him to live on after they had died. It was her fault, thought Yue angrily, for waking him from his dreamless eternal sleep, to the cruel reality. His hatred of her grew with each passing day, and he knew that someday he would make her pay for his misery.  
It was then that she felt a stir within the deck of Cards which she kept faithfully by her side all the time. Feeling puzzled, she took them out and found them glowing. Each of the Cards released itself back into its true form, and clustered about the duo.  
"What... what is the meaning of this?" demanded the moon guardian.  
"We refused to sit back and do nothing while the two of you continue this cold war of yours," said one of the Twins. Many of the Cards nodded in agreement.  
"Return to your original forms, now!" commanded Yue, but even those under the power of the moon refused his direct order, and Yue could only splutter in rage.  
"There is no use for you to do that, Yue," called out Hope, who was cradled in the arms of the newest Card Mistress.  
"Why, you ... traitor! You were created by Sakura's heart, and now you have gone over to the enemy!" accused Yue hotly. A tear slipped down the cheek of the newest Card Mistress, but was gently wiped away by the motherly Earthy.  
"It is true that I was created by Sakura's heart, but she has told me, and I believe you as well, to move on and I have. This is the Mistress that I have chosen, and I will abide by my choice," replied hope. The other Cards murmured their approval.  
"I will not betray Sakura!" he declared, and many of the Cards sighed in response.  
"Just like you will not betray Touya, and Clow?" asked the Mirror softly. All the Cards turned to let the shyest of them all move to the front. "They have chosen you to be their partner for their lifetime, but that is all. They, too, wish for you to find your own happiness." Yue was struck speechless, and the Mirror continued. "You have been too immersed in your own pain and grief for too long, moon guardian. You have not seen the pain that others beside you also endure." The Firey moved to the Card Mistress, and whispered something to her, to which she gave her consent. It streaked up high in the air, before heading off towards the north. Yue was too confused by Mirror's words to notice it.  
  
"What do you mean, 'other's pain'? I know that you too bear the same sorrow, but that is all." Then in a softer voice, he added, "Isn't it?"  
"No, it isn't." This time, it was Hope who answered. "What of her?" The Card indicated the Card Mistress. "Do you know of the pain she has gone through?" The Return Card clasped hands with Time, and Yue was brought down memory's lane, to the newest Card Mistress' childhood.  
  
Yue found himself in an enclosed area which he surmised to be the attic of a house. Old furniture and packed up boxes lay all over the floorboard, and had collected dust over the years. In one little corner that had been cleaned of dust and dirt was a young girl of about seven, who was crying her heart out on her shabby excuse for a bed. Somehow saddened, Yue approached the girl to comfort her. However, his outstretched hand went through her body. Shocked, Yue stepped back, even as a humanoid figure popped its head through the single window of the attic. Spying the little crying girl, the Hope Card floated through the roof, and snuggled into the arms of the child, who was surprised enough for the tears to stop a while.  
"I'll be your friend," whispered the Hope, hugging the child tightly. "Forever and ever." The Earthy Card materialized in front of the child, a bottle of ointment in her green hands. Gently, she peeled back the blood- soaked shirt of the child, and even Yue winced at the sight of the multiple wounds on her back. The child hissed in pain, and the tears flowed again. And even as Hope held the child firmly in her arms, the Earthy gently applied the ointment onto the wounds. When that was done, the Earthy gathered the child gently, into her comforting arms.  
"Don't worry... We'll always be here for you..." It was then that Yue was pulled back from the past back into the present.  
  
Keroberos, who had been coaxed by the Firey to return, was staring intently with the rest of Cards at the moon guardian. Apparently, the Firey had explained everything to the sun guardian.  
"Yes," answered Yue, a belated reply to Hope's question. He looked into the tear-filled eyes of his new Card Mistress, and finally, truly accepted her. "I forgive you, my Master. And I ask for your forgiveness as well."  
"There is nothing to forgive, my guardian," whispered the Card Mistress, embracing the moon guardian impulsively, who returned the hug hesitantly.  
  
"As you wish, my master."  
"Ying Hua."  
"What?"  
"My name is Ying Hua. Call me Ying Hua."  
"Yes, Ying Hua."  
  
~Note from Author: Ying Hua is the hanyu pinyin version of sakura blossoms. Read and review!  
  
-- SilentLight ~ 


End file.
